monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Twyla
' Twyla' is the daughter of the BoogeyMan. She is shy and misunderstood, hiding under normies' beds to capture their nightmares rather than adding to them like her dad. Portrayers As Twyla has still to appear in any fiction, she does not have any portrayers confirmed yet. Character Personality If Twyla would be reduced to one word, it would be the word "shy". She appreciates to sit alone in the dusty corners or surrounded by shadows, in which she can become completely invisible due to her boogey person powers. Shadows also allow her to travel swiftly from one to the other, so if they are around, she can, and often will, escape any situation she finds intimidating. Twyla's shyness does not, however, mean she is unable to appreciate positive attention or share in a round of rambunctious laughter. It simply means her standards for feeling comfortable are higher than the average person's. In her 13 Wishes diary, Twyla thrice refers to herself as "bad" and "terrible". It's not clear what brought her to these conclusions, as they don't appear to be solely caused by the immediate events. Appearance Twyla has a blue-grey skin with silver hands and lower arms. Silver-colored patterns, invoking dust, swirl up from her ankles to the middle of her lower legs. Her hair is pastel green with blue and purple stripes which reaches to her hips, and her eyes are pink yet glow green in the dark. Her clothes are picked to show her off as a little lady. Her fashion colors are pastel green, dark blue, and black. The themes incorporated in her killer style are dust, locks and keys, and dreamcatchers. Relationships Family Twyla's father is the Boogey Man. No mention so far has been made about her mother. Friends Twyla's best friends are Howleen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist. Howleen was the first student at Monster High who caught her off-guard, because Twyla thought she was invisible in the shadows, but as a werewolf, Howleen could smell her presence. Twyla chose not to flee that time and so befriended Howleen. Twyla has also grown closer to the other Wolf children through Howleen, notably Clawdeen, Clawd, and Clawdia. Even though the Wolfs are the complete opposite of Twyla in terms of spotlight needs, Twyla feels welcome among them. Her friendship with Spectra has so far only been brought up in her profile and is not explained. An estimated basis for their friendship is that since they are both reclusive, if for differing reasons, Twyla finds a kindred spirit in Spectra. Pet Twyla has a dust bunny named Dustin for a pet. He was blown her way by the wind one day, so she rescued and kept him. Due to his vulnerability to air currents, Dustin doesn't go outside often anymore and always eagerly welcomes Twyla home when she comes back from school. Romance Twyla has the same taste for boys as Howleen, but isn't dating or particularly interested in anyone at the moment. Timeline * January 2, 2013: A Japanese online survey containing a picture of Twyla comes to the attention of the fandom. It also reveals that her name is Twyla. * January 3, 2013: The pictures of one version of the online survey are leaked to the fandom. * February 7, 2013: Twyla is officially announced by Mattel's pre-American International Toy Fair press release. * July 2013: Twyla's first doll is released. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:13 Wishes characters